


don't ever look away

by eriwho



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a homie needs it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriwho/pseuds/eriwho
Summary: normally i write more serious summaries, but this is honestly just fluff type stuff. for funsies.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	don't ever look away

They sat shoulder to shoulder, legs swinging over the pier. The air was warm, rustling leaves and shirts and hair on its path across the world. It swept across the floor, tossing loose strands of hair across faces, and making them sway just a bit. The sun was setting, hanging low in the sky, holding on to its last minutes in the spotlight. Light shimmered across the water, swirling into a golden pink, fraying purple at the edges. Birds flew across the sky's landscape, and every second felt more like a painting than real life.

But it was real life, she was sure of it.

With the way Blake's hand fit over her own, fingers interlocking like they had been handcrafted as a matching set. It could've been how she smiled, bright and radiant, a smile usually reserved for _her_. Maybe the way she'd tuck dark hair behind her ear, and look at her though the longest lashes she'd ever seen. How the sun competed to be as gold and striking as her eyes. She knew Blake would just roll her eyes and laugh it off, call her cheesy or something of that nature. But Yang knew Blake's beauty ran so deep. Deeper than the sea they were looking out on.

The woman cared so deeply about people, almost to a fault. She feared her love, her passion, to be overbearing.

And maybe for some people it was. For some people, they wanted Blake so they could control her, keep her, _own_ her. They wouldn't allow her love to flow freely, naturally. So she'd run. Yang knew better, of course. Knew that the hidden intensity - the flame within her - it had to be fanned, not suppressed. It needed to rise and burn the whole damn world. And Yang was more than happy to be kindle to such a delightful inferno.

In fact, she found it almost ironic. Her entire life, Yang had been compared to flames. From her fiery attitude, to her short temper, to even her own hair. But she knew that any fire she drew up was dull in comparison to the passion in the other woman.

Blake's eyes would light up when discussing politics, the rights people should have. Eyes hungrily scan and absolutely consume the literature she was absorbed with in the moment. Blake loved many things, cared for too much all at once. She could never pass by some disenfranchised soul without grumbling under her breath, pledging she'd change the future. Make it a better place for everyone. It was often times she couldn't hold her tongue. Had to speak, had to object. Never let anyone suffer an inhumanity at the hands of the powerful. And Yang? Yang stood right beside her, ready to fight tooth and nail for what they believed in. In truth, Blake had opened her eyes to many things she hadn't even realized before. Had passed a torch of that fire, of that intensity on to her.

Yang was always shivering for more.

"Do you think we'll get married?" Blake asked suddenly, eyes focused on the horizon, working on finishing off an ice cream cone.

"Yeah. Have like seven kids, too," Yang replied with a grin.

Blake turned sharply, looking aghast for a moment. "Seven?!" When Yang nodded, Blake laughed.

It was the most beautiful laugh Yang had ever heard, and she was sure the whole world would agree. The honesty in her laugh, the way her whole body shook with the force of it, the edges of her eyes brimming with tears.

"You're being extreme, and ridiculous, and absolutely silly," she finally said after quelling her giggles, leaning her head on Yang's shoulder and sighing.

"Well that's just 'cuz I'm extremely ridiculously and absolutely silly in love," Yang said, wrapping an arm around her girl. That warranted an eye roll, and she half expected to be called cheesy. Instead, Blake got quiet for a moment, before tilting her head to look up at her. There was a softness to her eyes, a vulnerability.

"Are you really?"

With her other hand, she cupped Blake's cheek, turning her body to better face her. Their foreheads touched. "I am."

Blake smiled. "I am too."

They kissed as the sun set, and the scene definitely looked like a painting now. Picturesque and beautiful, the softest of brushes just barely stroking canvas. Whoever the painter was, they'd put every ounce of care into this frame. They'd caressed it with their heart and their soul, shed tears over it, held it close. Yet the painter was none other than their intertwined souls, now and forever.


End file.
